


Alien Comfort

by MenOnMe (panstheon)



Category: New Guardians (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Selvaggio, Minor Angst, and alien methods of distraction, because no one can tell me Aether isn't an alien, but mainly fluff, mention of past angst, or like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panstheon/pseuds/MenOnMe
Summary: When Aeolus receives some bad news, Aether steps in to ensure his already broody boyfriend doesn't fall into a permanent mood





	Alien Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak Italian, so all the Italian comes from google translate. Sorry!  
> Also, Aether is totally an alien. You cannot tell me that that clip from Ya' Herd with Perd was not proof enough! Who doesn't know what candy floss is?!

Aether had a thing for foreign languages. Especially when being spoken to him. Especially when matched with intense eyes and cute lips. Especially when those languages were Italian and whispered into his ear by really sexy Italian superheroes.

 

Okay, maybe Aether just a thing for Aeolus, because Aeolus can speak Italian, and Aeolus has those intense eyes that make Aether tremble when they’re trained on him. He’s felt his knees wobble when Aeolus has leaned up, lips brushing softly against the lobes of Aether’s ear and whispered something into Aether’s ear. Low, husky voice sending shivers down Aether’s lean frame. He always pulled back after he’d finished speaking, gaze intent on Aether’s as if to convey the meaning of the foreign language, and Aether’s always felt a red blush coat his cheeks in colour.

 

Sometimes, Aether’s sure that Aeolus is teasing him. Maybe reciting a cooking recipe just to pull cute little whines from his boyfriend’s mouth. Other times, there’s no denying the fire in Aeolus’ eyes as he pulls back, especially not when Aeolus’ arm drifts forward to bump into Aether’s, their hands interlocking, Aeolus’ thumb tracing up and down Aether’s pulse point.

 

Now, however, those sexy Italian words are being aimed into a cellphone as Aeolus talks with someone Aether can only assume is his family. Aether can tell Aeolus isn’t having fun. The Italian heroes’ shoulders are tense, his free hand clenched into a fist, and his words hasty and pushed out angrily. Aeolus has his back to Aether too, masks the emotions flicking across his face as he listens once more to the news before saying a terse goodbye and ending the call. He takes a moment to breathe, the phone digging painfully into his hand – now free of his famed golden gloves – as he tries to compose himself.

 

“Is everything alright?” Aether asks, gliding forward softly, hands reaching out tentatively to touch his boyfriend. He hesitates, pulls them back slightly, before setting his face and letting them rest on Aeolus’ firm shoulders. Aeolus tenses slightly, but then relaxes as Aether’s fingers dig into the stressed muscles, massaging them softly.

 

“They’re letting Selvaggio out on early release.” Aeolus said quietly, English beautifully accented.

 

Aether gasped, eyes wide as he watched Aeolus. “He’s the one that gave you-…”

 

Aeolus nods, head down, gaze trained on the phone in his hand as if staring at it might make the news fake. Aether’s gazes moves down his boyfriend’s neck and hovers over his clothed back, where he knows that beneath Aeolus’ tight costume runs a jagged scar given to him by the very villain being released today. Aether doesn’t think, just leans down to press his lips against the place where Aeolus’ scar is, kisses it through the fabric before straightening up.

 

Aeolus tries not to tense up, knows his sweet boyfriend is trying to comfort him, but he can still see the arrogant gleam in Selvaggio’s eyes as he’d impaled the young hero. Could still _feel_ the metal piercing through his skin, lodging itself in his back. The Italian closed his eyes to shut out the memory, hating how his breath turned uneven as smells and feelings came back to him. He’d barely survived, barely managed to subdue Selvaggio before collapsing himself.

 

And now they were letting him out.

 

Aeolus’ face contorted, brows pulled together in a scowl. His gloves reacted to his anger, shifting over his hands to form gloves. Or, at least they started to. Familiar hands reached around Aeolus to hold his hands, pulling them to Aeolus’ chest and essentially hugging the Italian back into Aether’s chest.

 

“We’ll get him. I am sure of it.” Aether murmured into Aeolus’ neck, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s skin, “I will help.”

 

Wrapped up in Aether’s gangly arms, Aeolus forced himself to relax. Anger wouldn’t solve anything now. He let himself melt back into Aether’s hold, pulling the other’s arms tighter around him.

 

“È 'un bastardo.” The Italian flows off his tongue easily. Aeolus doesn’t even realise he’s spoken in his native tongue until Aether is gently asking for a translation.

 

“English, Lus.” Aether murmurs into his ear, lips tickling Aeolus’ lobe. The taller hero hesitated before, slowly, using his grip on the Italian to turn him until they were face-to-face. “On my home planet, we have a way to cheer someone up. Can I… try it on you?”

 

Aeolus nodded slowly, even if he didn’t feel like he wanted cheering up. Sometimes anger was refreshing. But, he could never say no to his boyfriend when Aether gave him the big, wide eyes and soft smile.

 

Aeolus’ agreement brought a smile to Aether’s face, and he quickly brought Aeolus’ hands up to his lips, kissing the knuckles as he began to walk backwards, pulling the other with him. When the back of his knees hit the bed Aether let himself sit, still holding Aeolus’ hands in his as the Italian came to stand in front of Aether, knees knocking against knees.

 

Aether gave a tug, pulling Aeolus into his lap so that he was straddling his lap.

 

“This is an ancient tradition.” Aether informed his boyfriend, attempting to keep his face straight. He wasn’t very good at it, and the smile that kept breaking on his face no doubt had Aeolus’ suspicions growing. “One must train for years to master it, but it always works to improve the mood of the target.”

 

Aeolus parted his lips, a questioning brow raised. Even if Aether’s method was questionable, he’d already worked at distracting Aeolus slightly from his previous anger.

 

And then Aether’s hands slid down Aeolus’s sides and pressed in, fingers moving in an erratic fashion as they tickled at Aeolus’ sensitive sides.

 

Aeolus yelped, a surprised expression flashing across his face even as he fought to keep the developing laugh from exploding past his lips.

 

“Aeth! No!” Aeolus protested, curling in on himself and hugging his sides in an attempt to fend off his devilish boyfriend.

 

Aether just laughed and kept tickling any part of the Italian that he could touch, his shoulders shaking with mirth as he pulled more yelps and laughs from the other hero. He loved how secretly ticklish his boyfriend was.

 

“Oh, you’re in for it now!” Aeolus proclaimed, even as he fought back weakly, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he tried to bite back more bubbling laughter. Aether just giggled in reply, lithe fingers working Aeolus over perfectly. The technique may not have been an alien one, but it had worked.

 

With a wild lunge, Aeolus shifted forward, tanned hands moving to push Aether back onto the bed, pinning arms against the mattress with one hand while the other slid down Aether’s chest and began to tickle the alien beneath him ruthlessly. Aether giggled, body squirming under the Italian as he futility tried to get away from the tickling fingers.

 

“Lus!” Aether pleaded through high-pitched squeals, “Please, I’m sorry.”

 

Aeolus grinned down at him, happy that he’d been able to flip the table. He stilled his hand and released Aether’s wrists, though still remained hovering over the other. He had to admit, that Aether’s method had worked to ease his anger and easily distracted him from bad thoughts. Just as Aether had known it would.

 

“I like you. I think I’ll keep you.” Aeolus hummed teasingly. He leaned down so that the pair were face to face. A more serious look crossed his eyes, and Aether watched as some of those previous emotions filtered back into.

  
“Hey, no. None of that.” Aether reprimanded Aeolus, hand coming up to cup Aeolus’ cheek, “Or I’ll tickle you again.”  


That pulled a laugh out of Aeolus, who blinked away any negative emotions and instead focused his gaze on the hero beneath him. “Thank you.” He said softly, leaning closer to brush the tip of his nose against Aether’s, “I think I’ll definitely keep you.” He whispered with a sweet smile as his lips crossed the short space to Aether’s and placed an intimate, soft kiss to the mouth of the boy he was falling for hard.

 

The warm kiss made his lips tingle happily, and Aeolus couldn’t help but let those pleased lips drift across Aether’s cheek and down to hover beside his ear, where the hushed Italian was spoken with love, “Mi sto innamorando di te.”

 


End file.
